A Traveler's Gamble
| Image = 066ATravelersGamble.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Sam Riegel as Scanlan Shorthalt. | ChapterNum = 5 | EpNum = 10 | GnSNum = C1E66 | Airdate = 2016-09-08 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 4:17:28 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-66/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-66-a-travelers-gamble/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the tenth episode of the fifth chapter of Critical Role. After proving their strength to J'mon Sa Ord, Vox Machina heads to a casino to have some fun and make some deals. The next day, they go in search of Mistress Asharru—the owner of Cabal's Ruin—and discover a shocking scene, as well as evidence that an old foe is on the move. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Vox Machina—in their perpetual quest to take down the Chroma Conclave and the path of destruction that they've swept across all of Tal'Dorei, and continents beyond it seems—found themselves going to the continent of Marquet, across the central desert, meeting the parents of Gilmore it seems, and coming to the city, the 'Jewel of Marquet', known as Ank'Harel. "They found themselves wandering the streets and meeting curious individuals—our gnome, apparently, has made a 'spice' deal that is to come to fruition at some point in the near future—in search of what seems to be the bearer of one of the Vestiges of the Divergence they have been seeking, in preparation for their battle with Thordak, as well as seeking allies in this strange new interesting city. "Through the continuous perpetual threat of evil that forces the world, Vox Machina found a hookah bar and got fuzzy-drunk on a form of sand kheg-based liquor. They learned a bit about the city, a bit about the culture, they learned from Jarett some possible tips on how to engage with the people around the town, and they made their way towards the Cerulean Palace in the center of the city. After being balked by the Hand of Ord upon arrival, they were then greeted by the Grand Maven and given entry to the Cerulean Palace. "Upon passing up a large, translucent blue tower above the city of Ank'Harel, it eventually opened into a central chamber at the very top of this tower that overlooks the majority of the desert from this position that they can see. There were large windows across the entirety of the somewhat circular-like room, there was a raised platform in the center, a balcony across the opposite way, and sitting atop this throne in the center made of brass and sapphire, they met an individual—seemingly the ruler, for a long time, of this city—the androgynous, long-living figure known as J'mon Sa Ord." Part I Break Part II after learning that he was scammed: fusaka is not an illegal drug|artist=Hugo Cardenas|source=https://twitter.com/Takayuuki_art/status/774141725900103681}}]] Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot (absent) * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New * Headmaster James Kyron * Rutur * Grymond Trog Returning * J'mon Sa Ord * Gameshega * Treev Bonebreaker Mentioned * Thordak * Raishan Inventory Quotations External Links * Episode transcript References Art: